


What the Mermaid and the Dragon Saw

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prefect's bathroom becomes the perfect ground for three witches to explore their desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Mermaid and the Dragon Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeymink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/gifts).



> A little bedtime story for my darlin' girl.

From where the mermaid lounged on her rock, it was almost impossible to discern one witch from the other, though she tried to do so before she blushed and hid behind her delicate fin.

Three witches were entangled on the ledge next to the pool below her, only recognizable by the color and texture of the hair that barely covered their naked flesh. One had hair of the lightest golden brown that was frizzing slightly in the steam that floated around her. The next had waves of honey blonde that hid the majority of the scars on her neck and shoulder. The last and smallest of the three had glossy chestnut strands that fell in a straight line to her shoulders. But even the hair was entangling now as they moved in ripples that mimicked the water next to them.

“Please,” Hermione whispered as she kissed Lavender’s neck, mindful of the scars she knew pained her to this day.

Hermione had been waiting for the moment for so long - ever since she saw Lavender at Madam Malkin’s over a year ago, trying on a garnet red dress that made her curves look like a road map to heaven. It had been the first time Hermione realized that she could have feelings for another woman, and when she’d rubbed her clit in the next dressing room while thinking of the outline of Lavender’s breasts, she’d come harder than she ever had with the handful of lovers she’d taken to her bed.

“Here?” Lavender whispered back, timidly touching Hermione’s hip before dipping her fingers to the surprisingly smooth, dark hair between her thighs.

Astoria caressed Hermione’s breasts with hands that trembled slightly with nervous excitement. She’d tagged along after Hermione when the suggestion was made to take a quick visit to the old Prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor. She followed her frizzy haired friend wherever she led, just as she always had since she realized she was in love with Hermione three years ago. But Astoria had never been able to tell her – had never been able to admit the truth. But she would tonight. With her hands and mouth she would make love to every inch of Hermione’s body, starting with the firm breast she sucked on, nipping the crest just the way she knew she would crave.

“Yes,” Hermione whispered, holding Astoria’s head to her. She’d known the younger witch had a crush on her, but never did she dream that they would all be here, together, experiencing each other for the first time like this. It was as heady as the lightly fragranced, steamy air around them.

When Lavender’s head settled between her legs, and the timid pink tongue licked her pussy from clit to slit, while Astoria nibbled the skin on her neck, Hermione closed her eyes and decided this is what heaven would be like.

* * *

 

“Pine Fresh,” Draco said, surprised when the door opened just like it had when he’d been in school ten years before.

He really hated these bloody parties.

Every year a ball to celebrate the day the world changed. And every year he had to smile right along as he stood next to his parents, watching as the fireworks went off above the Forbidden Forest, surrounding the school in an imitation of the Charms that had initially protected it from harm.

It wasn’t that he was sad the Dark Lord fell. He wasn’t – just the opposite really. But the overly large ridiculously Gryffindor-like galas, now ten years of them, were just too much to take. All he wanted to do on this day was sit at home at Malfoy Manor, sip his Ogden’s, and shag Pansy until neither of them could walk. But she’d sat out the event this year, with the early months pregnancy being so hard on her. And now he was stuck here yet again with Mum and Dad, the only two Slytherins in sight that he’d cared to talk to other than his god father – and Severus was too busy trying to find a dark corner to shag his redheaded Gryffindor girlfriend in to carry on polite conversation.

Draco sneered as he smelled the pungent scent of orange blossoms and cedar. It reminded him of that concoction that Granger was so fond of when they were in school. He’d almost made it to the loo when he saw them.

Astoria was lying next to the steaming pool of water, gasping words of praise while Granger licked her pussy to perfection, and the witch who Greyback attacked writhed like a goddess as she rode the cunning Slytherin mouth.

“I’m going to come again,” Lavender said, shouting as she shook over Astoria’s pale body.

“So is she,” Hermione murmured just before she latched onto Astoria’s clit and sucked roughly. It was the pale Slytherin body that quivered now, as she was feasted on and feasted off of two hungry Lioness’s.

Draco gulped and backed away, trying not to take his eyes off of the sight until the very last second.

He walked out of the bathroom, still in need of a loo, but for very different reasons now. Would it be cheating if he thought of those three while having a quick wank?

He ran across the castle, trying to think of where the closest bathroom was. When he ducked in to the small door close to the Great Hall, all thoughts of his semi-hard cock were dashed by the sight of his parents snogging in the corner.

“Get a room,” he said, disgusted as he walked out and went in search of yet another quiet place to pee.

“We did,” Narcissa smirked, leaning up to kiss Lucius again after she heard the door slam shut.


End file.
